


My Hero

by MeganSmith847



Category: Disney - All Media Types, DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Frozen (Disney Movies) References, Jelsa Week 2019 (Disney/Rise of the Guardians), Rise of the Guardians (2012) References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganSmith847/pseuds/MeganSmith847
Summary: Jack's Point of View on how he encounters Elsa.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Life is unpredictable. You never know what may happen. You could be living life normally, not worrying about the future but your present. The worries of the future stay where they should remain, in the future. That is until a possible event, that you never would have thought would happen, happens and changes your life forever...

My foot kicked a ball of snow off the ground, my foot only feeling the slight chill of the snow, but luckily not ever causing me to get frostbite or hypothermia from walking around with bare feet all the time. My hands were hunched in the pocket of my hoodie, my feet just kicking up snow to show my frustration.

**There was absolutely nothing to do.**

Jamie was at school, no matter how much I wish that was something that he didn't have to go to so that he could stay at home all day and play in the snow with me to provide me with some company. Toothina was too busy preparing her fairies for their busy night of collecting teeth, North and Kangaroo also being too busy planning Easter and Christmas to company me. They have 365 days in a year, you would think that they have time to spare to spend with me and provide me with a bit of company, but not.

**I was lonely.**

You think I would be used to being lonely after spending centuries being alone, having no one believe in me or have the ability to see me. Finally having someone see me must have changed my habits, I had begun to be too reliant on Jamie to provide me with a source of company and a sense of warmth and happiness that was only gained when I was playing with people that could see me. The ability to be seen, still felt like a dream come true. It didn't feel like a reality until Jamie disappeared back to his reality.

That's when I began to feel like I couldn't be seen once again.

My spare time usually meant I would spend time back at the lake, sitting on the tree and looking up to the moon. It hadn't talked to me in a long time once again, but yet it seemed to provide a strange sense of calm when I looked up to it. For once I wish it could provide me with a sense of guidance, some sense that something else was waiting for me. I felt like something was waiting for me, but I just didn't know what that was yet. 

The wind seemed to pick up, dragging me away from my sitting spot on the tree. It seemed to be pushing me up, in a certain direction. A laugh escaped my lips at the eagerness of the wind, it was almost like it was telling me to do something, to go someplace.

"Okay, Okay. I'm going." I laugh, grabbing my staff and flying where the wind guides me. I fly high in the night sky, the stars illuminating the dark ocean, a glimmer of the moon reflecting upon it. Does it reflect against something bright and shiny? The flicker of what the moon reflects on catches my eye, my eyes glancing down to catch on a streak of platinum blonde hair?

Instantly my mind jumps into action, curious as to what or who the hair belongs to. As I get closer to the ocean I spot a girl, one with platinum blonde hair and pale skin. Her pale skin would make her look almost dead, but the rose colour still tinted in her cheeks shows me that she must be unconscious, seeming to have more colour in her cheeks than a normal person would. Her skin seems coloured despite the cold of the water, water that would be likely to cause hypothermia.

**She isn't ordinary.**

What is different about her though? Why does such cold water seem to have no effect on her whatsoever? Her eyes are closed and she looks like sleeping beauty, my eyes raking over her facial features and noticing her radiant beauty. 

One thought remains in my mind though, as I brace my hands to go underneath her body and lift her weight up from the grip of the water surfaces grasp.

_I hope she believes in me._

My arms pick her up bridal style, an instant sense of relief flooding through my body as she doesn't fall back straight through my grasp. She believes in me?

The shock is evident on my face, she is clearly a woman that is close to me in terms of the age that I died. Why is it that she believes in me, nobody over the age of 10 ahs ever believed in us before. 

_She isn't ordinary._

She still believes, for some strange reason, she believes in me. 

A strange sense of warmth and happiness fills my chest. I can't embrace the feeling as I feel her slowly decreasing the speed of her heartbeat against my chest. I pull her closer, trying to pull her closer to my chest, cuddling into my hoodie, for warmth. It's doubtful U can provide warmth, with myself being so cold, but it's a tactic that I can at least try. 

I begin to fly back to the north pole, desperate to help this unknown girl. She somehow knows who I am, without myself knowing who she is. I'm determined to keep her alive to find out who exactly she is and what about her makes her anything other than ordinary. 


	2. Chapter 2

The wind picks up my speed, making me fly very quickly. It makes the trip to the North Pole very short, which is a very thankful thing due to the girl's situation. I needed to get her somewhere warm.

Once I fly into the window of North Pole's workshop, I place her gently on the floor. Her arms drape across her frame, making herself look like a figure of pure beauty, a true sleeping beauty.

"Jack." Tooth whispers, noticing the girl on the floor. "Who's this?" Her voice fills with concerned, as her eyes trace over her features, noticing the paleness of her skin.

"I found her floating on the surface of the ocean, we need to place her by the fire and wrap her up so that the blood can flow back and restore her health." Tooth nods, rushing off with her other fairies to pick up items.

"I'll grab her some hot chocolate, I'm sure she will appreciate it once she wakes up," North says. I throw a thankful smile in his direction, moving her closer to the fire.

"Nice save mate," Bunny says, patting me on the back. Tooth brings back the blankets, my hands instantly grabbing it and carefully placing it underneath her, wrapping her up tightly, without suffocating her. The others smile at me, before going to continue with their work.

I place myself sitting on my shaft next to her, looking over her to keep an eye on her condition. My eyes once again trace her features, the slight dust of freckles on her cheeks and the slow natural blush of pink that returns to her cheeks as the warmth begins to return to her body. My heartbeat seems to quicken slightly, thumping in my chest, as my eyes gaze over her features. I can't help but admit that she has a didn't beauty about her.

A moan escapes her lips, her body starting to shift in the blanket wrapped around her. She stretches her arms above her head, the blanket that wasn't too tightly wrapped around her allowing her to do so, moaning again. Her eyes begin to flutter open, shifting between closed and open, not fully awake. 

My body instantly raises to alert, balancing in a crouched position on my shaft. My eyes remain trained on her, waiting to see if she wakes up.

"Ugh morning." She says, stretching and opening her voice to let out a groaned grumble. Her voice is cute, it feels like it has an angelic ring to it, even though it is still groggy from being early in the morning. It is frail, showing a desperate craving for water.

"Here have a drink of water," I say, grabbing the glass of water that had been left on the desk next to me. I hand it to her, her body gulping it down desperately. I smile at her actions, finding it slightly funny.

Her eyes then widen, seeming to take in the surroundings and the situation. Her delayed reaction is one that makes a low chuckle escape my lips.

"Wait who are you?" She asks. My face resembles one of shock, surprised that she doesn't seem to know who I am even though she must have believed in me to allow me to pick her up, or for her to even see me.

"Jack Frost. It's nice to meet you." My hand reaches out to shake her, her eyes looking at it like it's the strangest thing she's seen. She seems to hesitate to take my hand and shake it, a conflict seeming to be going through her head and showing on her face.

"Wait, Jack Frost?" Her voice seems to be one of shock. "I know of that legend, my mom told me of it as a child. I never thought it would be true." Her words are mumbled, almost like she is talking to herself and not wanting me to hear what she is saying. 

"You still see me though, so you must have believed in me. Why?" My question genuinely is one full of curiosity, what is it her that makes her unordinary by being able to see me.

"You were a legend, a story my mom once told me as a child of a guy that had powers over frost and snow, the ability to talk and control the wind. I wanted to believe that was true, that there was someone out there that was similar to be. I wanted to believe that there was someone who wasn't ordinary, I guess a part of me still believes it in even many years later." She gives me a very detailed answer and my brain tries to decipher what she is getting at.

"Wait. What do you mean, you wished there was someone like you?" My brain is a cloud of confusion, my face contorting to try and figure out her statement.

She bites her lip, seeming to hesitate to tell me something. Whatever it is it must be important, something that she seems to be hesitant to tell anyone.

"I have power over the control of ice and snow." Her hands move over one another, moving around and forming a blue light. A little cloud causes a flurry to show in her hand, snow falling gracefully from it. It forms a small snowman, one she hands to me after it's finished.

My mouth opens, gobsmacked at what she has just shown me. Jumping down from my shaft, I put the snowman into my hand, staring at it with genuine curiosity. My eyes fill with wonder, amazed by the control and beauty of the snowman, it formed into ice, little snowflakes being shown in it.

"All this time I've been hoping to find someone like me, I finally have." I turn to her, a wide smile on my face. Genuine happiness radiates from me and I want nothing more but to run to her and pick her up, spinning her around with happiness. I refrain from doing so, seeing the frail condition that she is still in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's Point of view.

"How are you feeling?" I ask Elsa, trying to get back on to the topic.

"Better now, thanks." She smiles at me and my heart slightly flutters. Her smile is captivating, showing her pearly white teeth.

Her eyes seem to flash with a sense of curiosity, her focus shifting to behind me. I wonder what she is looking at that has gotten her so curious.

My body turns around and I notice the rest of the guardians have formed behind me. They all match her expression, one that is curious. I wonder if they had seen what she showed me before, but then judging by the fact that her expression has only just changed suggests that they have only just arrived.

"Are those who I think they are?" She says shocked. Her eyes feel with childlike wonder, in disbelief of what she is seeing is real. Yet, she must still believe in them too. Either that or there is something about her that makes her able to see us.

"Hi, I'm tooth or the tooth fairy." Tooth flies up to her, very eager to meet her. She opens her mouth, complimenting her teeth. 

"Tooth, leave her alone," North says, walking towards Elsa. He holds out his hand to shake, she takes it gracefully. 

"I'm North or as you may know Santa Claus." She smiles widely, a memory seeming to flash over her face, one that seems haunting, but she quickly replaces it with a smile. If you didn't look close enough, you would have missed it. 

"Nice to meet you, North." She shook his hand, his eyes seeming to lighten up by the gesture. The coldness of her hands didn't seem to even flicker over his face, but then again I guess he had slowly gotten used to it with me. I'm surprised she didn't seem even slightly fazed or intimidated by North though, he can be quite scary when he wants to be.

"And I'm the Easter Bunny. Yet, you can call me Aster." Bunny shakes her hand, his Australian accent doesn't seem too strong today.

"Or as I call him kangaroo." I chime in, Aster glaring at me. Elsa slightly chuckles but tries not to let Aster on to the fact that she finds it funny. After all, I can see she wants to make a nice impression of herself.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet all of you." She says with a wide smile. My eyes twinkle completely stricken by how much beauty she seems to radiate, even from just her smile.

North couldn't help but look at Elsa curiously, before glancing at the globe. His eyes then shifted to the moon, it begins to show as dark passed over us.

He wanted to know why she was here, thinking that she had some doing with the man in the moon.

That wasn't the case. At last, I didn't think it was. The only reason that she is here because of a rescue mission. 

Although, maybe it's possible that Manny heard my call.

_Huh did you man in the moon?_

I look up at the moon, before concentrating back on the floor. My brain tries to decipher through the multiple thoughts that are swirling through my brain. I try to unscramble them.

Is it possible that he heard my wishes to find someone like me? Is that why she is here?

A light illuminates the room, a podium rising from the floor.

I know what that is.

North told me about it before, it's what the man in the moon does when it is time to select a new guardian.

A figure appears and there stands Elsa.

I glance back at her, her face confused about what is going on.

"She isn't dead though, so how can she be a Guardian," I ask. How was this possible?

"That's not true." A voice speaks up behind me. I turn around, seeing that the words came from Elsa. Now I'm more confused than ever.

"I am not alive, at least not technically. I went on a journey into the unknown to find a spirit that was calling me," she says, clutching her hand to her chest. "That spirit was one left by my mother, calling for me to fill the missing void. There are 5 spirits, fire, water, earth, air and ice. I was the missing fifth spirit. I got frozen, trying to save my kingdom. Maybe I died that day, either that or I was brought back as a spirit."

We all have our mouths dropped, stunned by her words. She did all that, no wonder I thought she wasn't ordinary.

"That must explain why you can see us," North says. My eyes stay focused on Elsa, I didn't want to believe that was the reason she could see me. I thought she could believe in me.

"Possibly, although I don't think it's the reason I could see Jack." She says, my eyes widening with shock.

"I was unable to see other spirits before, but he was the first one I could see. His the winter spirit, he possesses an ability that matches my own. I think truthfully, I saw him because I believed in him. I always wanted to believe that there was someone out there like me, so I guess the story of a boy called Jack Frost with control over frost and wind had stuck with me, I guess a part of me always believed." 

Her passion fuels me, my eyes shimmering. Her belief seems strong, giving me more power than I can feel in my body than ever before.

If there is a need for another Guardian, it must mean that we are in danger. Her belief seems to give me a strength that I need, one I can use to fight whatever danger we have yet to face...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, I haven't had chance to write recently. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa isn't ready for the responsibilities that she finds she needs to take up, so soon after her rescue.

My body still feels drained, but I put on a smile and try and power through it. 

I am in shock though, I never believed that Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny were real. I mean I used to believe in them, yeah, but they never seemed to come to me. I suppose maybe my ice blocked them coming to me as it did with everyone else, especially my younger sister Anna.

**_Anna._ **

_Oh how I miss her, I bet she's worried sick about me._

"Jack?" I whisper, trying to get his attention away from the others. Their gazes are locked on a weird podium that has emerged out of the ground, but their bodies block me from seeing what it is.

"Hmm." His eyes don't flicker back to me, locked on the podium.

_What is it that's so interesting to him?_

I try and move closer to see, gasping in shock at the figure that has lit up. _It's me?_

"Why am I there for?" I ask confused. Everyone immediately turns around, turning their eyes and attention to me.

"The podium marks a choice that has been made by the man in the moon, a choice that deciphers who the next guardian is. That's you." North proclaims, his eyes wider and shocked.

"What me, a guardian? That has to be some sort of mistake, I don't even know what a guardian is." I ramble, panic overtaking me. I'm not prepared for this.

"Guardians seek to protect children, to make them believe in us." Tooth flies in, joining in the conversation.

_To protect children._

My mind flashes back to when I struck Anna with my powers as a child, how can I protect children when I hurt my sister?

My eyes remained focus on my hands.

Sure I have control now, but I could still hurt people. What if I become the monster I once was? I used to hurt people, with my powers. _I can't let that happen again._

"No, I can't do it," I say, retreating into a corner. I turn away from them, thankful the window is open. "I'm sorry if I let you down, but I'm not the one you seek to help." I step out of the window, using my powers to create a slide to make my exit. I hear some yells as I leave, but I cling my hands close to my chest.

_I have to leave._

I'm not the one they need and I need to go home. I need to return to Anna...

*Jack's Point of View*

"What are we supposed to do, she's the one that man in the moon has called for. That must mean that there's some danger coming our way, she's our chance of survival. She's left, what are we supposed to do now?" Tooth ramble, panic set in. She flies around, a bunch of questions coming out of her mouth.

My eyes remained trained on the window, the ice layer slowly frosting over the windowsill ledge. She must have used ice as her escape.

"Tooth, calm down. I'm sure she'll see that we need her and come to her conclusion. It's her decision." North says, trying to calm North down.

"But Man in the moon ay never been wrong before," Aster says, and North continues trying to figure out a solution.

Their conversations fall into a background noise, my ears tuning it out. A slight wind brushes my feet, propping me up slightly above the floor.

**_Gail._ **

_I need to go after her._

My body automatically floats towards the window, stopping and standing on the ledge.

"Guys," I yell, trying to get their attention. They are too caught up in their conversations to notice, even when I try yelling again.

I roll my eyes, noticing the elf next to me with their bell hat. _Sorry elf._

I pick up the elf, waving it up and down to use the bell to gather everyone's attention. I am relieved that it works, even if the elf mutters to himself, annoyed as he walks off once I place him back on the ground.

"I'm going after her." I proclaim. I expect some sort of response, an argument that this isn't the right thing to do. 

They give me looks of encouragement, North giving me a stern look.

_I hope you know what you're doing, Jack._

I give him a look back, telling him that I am determined to get her back.

Man in the moon chose her for a reason. I believed it to be because he heard my wishes to find someone like me, but now I realise it was something more. She's here for a reason and I'm determined to find out exactly what reason that is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter and slow updates. I didn't plan this out, so trying to figure it out as I go along. That's providing difficult, in addition to me also having to try and balance uni assignments.
> 
> I will try and update as regularly as I can and I hope you do enjoy the updates!  
> -Meg


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long-awaited update. I hope you enjoy the chapter as it will be the only one I'm posting for a while. I'm dealing with a lot at the moment, so I'm taking a break from everything. I will return at some point and hope you all understand and await the update, no matter how long that may be :)

My feet track through the snow, there seems to be a blizzard whizzing in the air. It's hard to see footprints when they are being covered by the snow so quickly.

I knew that this blizzard was being caused by Elsa, she was probably determined to not let anyone find her. A blizzard to cover up her footprints is a good way of doing so.

"Elsa!" I shouted through the blizzard, hoping that my voice would echo and she would be able to hear me. It wasn't like she would stop for me, but it was still worth a shot.

My eyes try to navigate through the swirling snowstorm, my hands slightly covering my eyes to try and see clearer. My eyes catch sight of hair that is a different shade, one shade lighter, than the snow. I immediately twig that it is Elsa's platinum blonde hair.

"Elsa!" I shout again, her face turns to me a worried look glazing over her eyes. The wind blows beneath my feet, picking me up off the ground so that I can fly over to her with more speed. The storm seems to be pushing me back, making it hard to get through the force, but with the assistance of the wind, it becomes slightly easier.

"Jack, get away from me. Don't come near me, I'm not in control as much when my emotions get the best of me. I don't want to hurt you, not like when I froze my sister's heart," she says close to tears. I'm surprised by her words but gloss over the fact. I highly doubt she can freeze a spirit that is used to the cold as the spirit of winter/frost.

"Look, I get you're scared, but we need your help. Man in the Moon chose you for a reason, it means that we need your help. It means that he believes in you and I do too." My eyes look into her now tearful ones.

"I don't know why he'd chose me-" she sobs, looking down at her hands. "I can't protect people."

I take her hand in mine, the storm slowly dying down. I know I just need to keep talking.

"Yes, you can. Do you know what I see when I look at you? I see a strong, independent queen. She's beautiful, but she's also strong." I smile, a slight blush forming on my cheeks when I realised that I just admitted to her about finding her beautiful.

"I-" She seems to stutter, unable to get any words out. I try and think about a way to convince her.

"I saved you right?" I say.

"Yeah, you were my hero. I don't know what I would have done if I had died-" she begins to ramble, her expression becoming laced with worry as the scenarios seem to flash over her eyes.

"Well consider me asking you to join us as repayment of that favour. I saved your life, now it's time to save mine and everyone else's from the danger that we are likely to face," my eyes plead. She gazes into them her body sighing, the storm completely dying down, vanishing into thin air like smoke.

"Okay, I'll join you. This is only to thank you for saving me." She says, her eyes holding a thankful look as she remembers this.

"I'll take it," I say happily, a wide smile on my face. "Let's go tell the others the good news," I say, jumping up and down slightly. This was a true achievement. She giggled slightly and it was like music to my ears. How can someone sound so perfect, her voice, her giggle, everything about her seems perfect, even if she believes herself to be the complete opposite of perfect.

"Okay, but can I ask a favour from you?" She looks at the grounds, her expression seemingly becoming nervous. I don't know what she wants to ask, but I am concerned as to what it could be due to the expression on her face.

"I'm fine joining," she fiddles with her fingers, "but I have one request before I go into battle I want to go say goodbye."

"Goodbye? Why would you want to say goodbye, you'll be fine." I try and reassure her. She raises her head, her eyes gazing into mine with a look that tells me she is begging me to allow her to do this.

"I don't know what is going to happen at this battle, or whatever it is that we are going to face. I want to be prepared for all circumstances though, so my one request is that I get the chance to go and say goodbye to my sister. She may already think I'm dead considering I have been gone a while and I know she will worry, but I need to see her one last time. Please, Jack." Her pleading tone makes my eyes soften and I don't think I can refuse.

"Of course you can and I will come with you, I have a feeling you may need moral support." 

She nodded her head, a 'thank you' coming out of her lips. We walk back towards the workshop in complete silence. It feels that if we talk she may break, I understand how much this situation is hard on her so I don't try to force a conversation. My mind just stays on the thought of her words 'I want to be prepared for all circumstances'.

I can't die, but what if she did? I haven't known her long, but something about her tells me she is special. I already feel a connection to her, a strange comfort and pull towards her. I don't think I could face to lose her, especially when for the first time in 3000 years I have found somebody that is like me...


End file.
